User blog:Evul Robotnix/Walkthrough
Recommended controls: Touch *Recommended items: **Jetpack (Flight helps) **Shark Vortex (Sucks prey to the shark) **Laser (Stuns prey, and doubles point values) **Crab Fork (Double damage to giant crabs) **Fin Free (Increases max energy) **Monocle (Increases max energy) *Try to go to the Daily Bonus treasure chest every day. *Survive as long as possible. *Try to find many sunken objects. Reef Shark You begin with 5 gems and 75 hit points. I recommend that you save them, until you've made significant progress. Take advantage of the slowly decreasing health. Avoid the lionfish (until you've made a certain amount of progress), jellyfish, and mines. Save 2,000 coins for the Basic Map. Try to locate every mission shell. Earn 25,000 points (skilled players gain 125,000 points). Gain another 1,500 coins, and... Mako Shark You can now eat stingrays and angler fish, and your hit points increase to 110. You should receive 2 gems. You're expected to find a sunken object, at least. Get 50,000 points (the proficient earn 250,000 points). Win 6,000 coins, granting access to the... Hammerhead Shark Trek through the ocean as a hammerhead, with 150 hit points and a bigger boost capacity. After completing a session, you see a set of teeth, concealing an aquatic giant. Your diet increases, allowing you to eat enemy hammerheads, and lionfish (they're no longer a pain). You should find at least 2 sunken objects. You probably will gain 3 gems, leaving you with a total of 15. Earn 100,000 points (for the skilled, 500,000 points). With 15,000 coins, you can now use the... Tiger Shark You can now eat gulper fish and inflated puffer fish, and your hit points increase to 200. You find a mission shell; it says: "Kempy Kill". Go to the right of the map, going through the field of green jellyfish and mega mines. Then, go down a tunnel, and the angler fish corner you. Don't let the angler fish buffet you. Eat them. You see a bass with a human face, the mythical Kempy Bass. Eat it to gain at least 10,000 points. There's another sunken object. Grab it. You're expected to find 4 sunken objects and gems, each. Win 200,000 points (1,000,000 points, if you're a pro). Earn 35,000 coins, to unlock the... Great White Shark You are now the Great White Shark! You can now eat blue jellyfish and the intimidating enemy great whites! Your hit points increase to 300! Surf through the left, since there are less dangerous hazards. Eat as much food, while you swim. After eating enough food, return to the right portion of the map. You're expected to find 5 gems, and 8 sunken objects on a single playthrough. Get a million points (5,000,000 points for aces). Earn 50,000 coins, unlocking the final shark, the... Megalodon Congratulations! You've unlocked the Megalodon, with its stats boosted to 100%! You have a huge diet! Eat a lot of objects, since your health will decrease very quickly. Attempt to find every sunken object. Try to gain 5,000,000 points (25,000,000 points, if you want a challenge). But, wait! There's a new coming shark, which seems to fare even better! Big Daddy The Big Daddy of all predators! You can now eat everything in the map! You have even more HP than the Megalodon and Great White! Everything! For a real, true challenge, gain 40 million points with this fish! Its missions are very difficult and luck based, so you're gonna have to rely on chance! Top Secret Lab Earning 500,000 points grants access to the Professor's Top Secret Lab. There are 3 unique sharks. The Electro Shark's ability is changed to the electric boost. The Ice Shark's ability is its icy breath. The Robo Shark shoots mines, and it can fly. None of those sharks' growths are maintained after a session. They're still a quirky bunch, though. Have fun! Gold Rush *Reef Shark=2X; 2,500 points *Mako Shark=3X; 5,000 points *Hammerhead Shark=4X; 10,000 points *Tiger Shark=5X; 17,500 points *Great White Shark=6X; 25,000 points *Megalodon=8X; 125,000 points *Big Daddy=10X; ~150,000 points *Electro Shark=5X; 25,000 points *Ice Shark=6X; 22,500 points *Robo Shark=8X; 50,000 ponts